Un feliz y odioso día de San Valentín
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Ese día me había levantado como siempre, con el ánimo de entrenar, arruinar el día a alguien y por qué no darme una escapada al pueblo. Pero, no contaba que ese día fuera 14 de febrero…14!, había sido tanta mi falta de atención que ni cuenta de ese día y lo peor que me di cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde…


**Un feliz y odioso día de San Valentín**

Ese día me había levantado como siempre, con el ánimo de entrenar, arruinar el día a alguien y por qué no darme una escapada al pueblo. Pero, no contaba que ese día fuera 14 de febrero…14!, había sido tanta mi falta de atención que ni cuenta de ese día y lo peor que me di cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde…solo, me di cuenta cuando ya no pude hacer nada, nada para quedarme en mi cabaña y evitar ver las empalagosas parejitas del santuario y es que si hay que ser sincera…sí, soy una envidiosa y es que díganme, quien…quien, no se pode de mal humor al ver tanta parejita en un día de Amor y amistad, eh?.Sobre todo si tu estas mas sola que perro sin dueño.

Con ese pensamiento de molestia, me encamine al coliseo que para mi mala, malísima suerte…me encontré con la pareja que menos me quería encontrar y no es que me disgustara verlos justos…pero, díganme a quien le gusta encontrarse con el chico que te gusta y su novia, en un intercambio de saliva, eh?...en ese momento solo quise irme a la Antártida y olvidare de ese día…como te odio 14 de febrero pensé, ante de gírame y regresar por donde vine, pero no…seguramente, alguno de los dioses se estaba vengado con migo, pues Marincita, si suena hipócrita pero es la verdad, me llevo de maravilla con ella y me agrada saber que ella comparte su vida con mi persona especial, pero de todas maneras aun me incomoda verlos juntos. Como decía Marincita, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me llamo, algo que en ese momento, rogaba y suplicaba no hubiese hecho, pero ya nada podía hacer, más que girarme, poner la cara más hipócrita de mi vida y sonreír…

No entrenaras?-me pregunto-

No, solo estoy de pasada…-conteste, tratando que mi voz sonara como siempre-pero…ya me iba…tengo que ver a su santidad-agregue, esperando así no me hiciera más preguntas y me dejara partir-

Oh, entonces estas ocupada…quería que nos acompañaras al pueblo…-me comento-

No quiero se violín…-susurre-

Qué?-

Qué, que lastima…Jajaja…-reí, dándome cuenta que había hablado de mas-

Estas bien?- y lo que me faltaba, mi lindo caballero de leo, preguntando lo que no debía preguntar-

Si, ya vez…se me hace tarde tengo que ir con su santidad…-exprese con falsa alarma, para así zafarme de una vez y dejar atrás a la parejita-

Nos vemos más tarde entonces…feliz día- me deseo el león dorado, a lo que solo les sonreí y Salí como alma que alcanza San Valentín, del coliseo.

Qué ironía, porque todos en este día tenían que andar de dos?, porque?...te odio!-pensé mientras veía como se acercaban Shura y la amazona de delfín, ósea me salgo del coliseo para evitar a Marín y Aioria, para encontrarme a Shura y su novia?...por favor, diosa Gea compadécete de mí y has que la tierra me trague, pensé antes de volver a fingir una sonrisa. De verdad que en este momento me estoy dando cuenta de lo hipócrita que soy…

Buen día caballero de capricornio, amazona de delfín…-salude a ambos-

Buen día!-me saludo entusiasta la amazona, si se notaba que estaba re feliz-

Y a donde va lindo gatito?-fue el saludo de capricornio y si no fuera porque andaba con la novia, ya lo estuviese ahorcado-

A ver a su santidad…tal vez me mande de misión al fin del mundo-este último comentario, pensé que lo había pensado, pero al ver la cara de mis dos interlocutores me di cuenta que no-jeje….digo, ya me voy…-me despedí de ellos y Salí corriendo rumbo doce casas, a fin sabía que Shura y la linda Sophia, se olvidaría del incidente…por lo menos ese día.

Llegue al inicio de las doce Casa, esperando no encontrarme con nadie más en parejas, además de que iba a ver si Shion, en verdad no me podría mandar a la Antártida por lo menos hasta que acabe el día.

Subí con desanimo, llegando así a la casa de Aries. Espera en verdad rogaba no encontrarme con el joven Mu y es que de verdad…solo quería que ese día acabara y es que desde antes lo odiaba y sabia que si alguien iba a notarlo ese era el caballero de Aries, porque?...simple fue mi maestro por casi un año, si…soy media inútil para aprender técnicas y él me enseño a utilizar la telequinesis, la verdad ni se para que, si ni siquiera la utilizo, pero ya que…me dije, estaba comenzando a divagar y sin darme cuenta estaba ya en la entrada a Aries y el dueño de esta, estaba vendándose las manos y colocándose los guantes de cuero, si iba a entrenar…

Buenos días…-me saludo, con su hermosa sonrisa como siempre y ahora que lo pienso, Cupido te odio!, por qué?, simple por qué hiciste que me enamorara de un chico que estaba enamorado y no de este lindo caballero guardia de Aries, eh?!...-

Buenos días, caballero de Aries…-salude formal, a veces suelo serlo…A VECES, en especial con el caballero de Aries-

Creo que para ti, no son muy buenos…-comento, distraído-se puede saber el motivo?-

Si, tengo que caminar unas mil trescientas escaleras para matar al patriarca y reinar el santuario…-le conteste de la manera más burlona que pude, como dije podía ser muy formal, pero era raro serlo y sobre todo en este día-

Jajaja…creo que no debí preguntar…-me sonrió y demonios, como me hubiese gustado sonreírle con la misma sinceridad, pero no…no lo hice- ya sabes si quieres hablar…Aries está abierta…-dicho esto salió de su casa y me dejo en esta, odiándome por ser tan pero tan raramente estúpida e idiota. Quien odia el 14 de febrero?-con estos pensamientos me encamine a tauro, encontrándome por el camino a Aldecito y la doncella Aurora, y quien es ella?...su novia, otra pareja que no quería encontrar pero ya que…-

Buenos días!- salude lo mas jovial, recibiendo un silencio sepulcral. Si, el taurino y compañía iban en su mundo de Amor. Ignorada y molesta por la fecha seguí mi recorrido a la casa patriarcal. Llegue a géminis y para mi suerte los gemelos andaban por otros lares, si hace dos días que habían salido a dios sabe dónde, si no soy muy informativa…sobre todo cuando ando perdida en mi mundo y ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué no me entere…y que abre estado haciendo ese día?. Bien ya, continúe mi camino a virgo, porque guardián en leo, a de andar con la novia. En virgo, ni rastros del dueño, seguramente andaba meditando. Llegue a libra y me encontré al anciano- joven maestro, molesto…por qué?, ni idea y no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo, no ese día tenía mi propio problema. Así, que sin mas fui rumbo a Escorpio, esta vez sí casi de rodillas le suplique a Afrodita (la diosa), que el dueño y la novia andarán por otros rumbos y es que mi némesis mas mi otro némesis, que da como resultado un gran dolor de hígado...

Tuve que pasar corriendo escorpio y prefiero guardarme, el porqué. Llegue a sagitario, encontrándome así con los guardianes de piscis, cáncer, sagitario y acuario y aunque suene mala, egoísta y todas piensen que soy de lo peor…me alegraba saber que ellos eran los sin novias, aunque si lo rumorado por ahí era cierto, una amazona estaba tras acuario…si, hay alguien que se las quiere arrebatar, fanáticas. Su nombre Alexia, amazona de Corona boreal, una linda rusa, que para que…pero, dejemos eso de lado y continuemos con mi feliz y odioso san Valentín…

Llegue a Sagitario y como ya lo dije me encontré en el grupo de sin novia…se encontraban conversando animadamente, la escena era muy bonita…todos alrededor de una mesa con alimentos, supongo estaban celebrando el día de la amistad. Eso me hizo recordar que no solo se celebraba el día del Amor, sino también el de la amistad…y me pregunte, él porque Aries y virgo no estaban?, bueno escorpio, leo, capricornio, tauro, estaban con sus novias así que ahí no hay problema…pero y los dos?. Deje esa pregunta para luego, pues en ese momento se me había venido una idea que me hizo sonreír, por primera vez en ese día, claro de manera autentica.

Llegue lo más rápido que mis piernas y los revolcones me permitieron a Rodorio y compre todo lo que se necesita para hacer mis choco tejas de amistad, si iba hacer chocolates para mis amigos y porque no para aquellos que me brindaron su ayuda cuando más lo necesite, porque no a fin era el día de la Amistad!

Para cuando termine, eran casi las seis de la tarde. Así que me dirigía a la zona de bronce en busca de mi idiotizado amigo Seiya, me llevo muy bien con él, a pesar de que a veces tengo unas ganas tremendas de ahorcarlo. Cuando llegue me di cuenta que me había olvidado que ese día el Pegaso y compañía, ósea Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga estaban con su novias, si hasta los muy enanos tenia pareja y yo no!, no es deprimente?...estaba por regresar, cuando me tope con Ikki, el caballero de fénix, que por la cara que tenia se notaba que no estaba de buenas, así que trate de evadirlo…pero, era mi amigo después de todo, no podía dejarlo con aquel humor. Apuesto que más de una se pregunta, Ikki, tu amigo?...sí, nos hicimos amigos de una forma extraña…extrañísima, la verdad pero esa es otra historia…

Como decía estaba molesto, triste…mmmm…no se definir lo que sentía, sinceramente. Solo hice lo que mejor se hacer en ese momento acercarme y esperar a que el avecita comenzara a hablar. Creo que lo único bueno de mi ser, es saber escuchar a las personas…

Shun, me odia…-comenzó a decir-le arruine su salida…-termino de hablar. Y por lo que sentí, se sentía bastante deprimido por eso y molesto consigo mismo por andar de metiche, y es que Ikki, aun sigue vigilando de cerca a Shun y june, pues cree que ella se quiere aprovechar de su hermanito. Como respuesta a eso, simplemente le palmeé la espalda en modo de consuelo y es que no estoy tan loca como para abrazarlo, eso solo lo hago con personas que se no me quemarían en el intento.

Mira…-después de un largo silencio, decidí entregarle el chocolate en forma de fénix, que había hecho para él, esperando así…consolarlo por lo menos un poco- espero te guste…-le sonreí

Un fénix…?-miraba con curiosidad el chocolate, como buscándole algo-

Si, es mi regalo por el día de la amistad…-le comente- se que no eres amante del chocolate, pero…ya ves, solo soy buena para hacer cosas así…-agregue-

Mmmm…gracias-me regalo una sonrisa?, eso si me dejo desconcertada, pero no tanto como para quedarme como idiota y no continuar escuchando lo siguiente-tú crees, que es bueno darle una segunda oportunidad al amor?-me pregunto…como si yo, "la solterona y amargada" del santuario lo supiera…agradecí en ese momento el tener madre y hermanas ya que gracias a eso pude darle un buen consejo, bueno eso espere-

Todo y todos merecen un segunda oportunidad…-le conteste y me sentí dichosa de recibir un segundo agradecimiento. Y ahora recuerdo…Ikki, una vez me comento que Pandora, si la heraldo de Hades, quería algo con él…si, es así, espero sean felices…-nos vemos luego Ikkicito…-le dije de manera juguetona ganándome una mirada molesta- es broma no te molestes…-agregue sabiendo que enojar al fénix era suicidio-entrégale esto a Shunis y veras que te perdona, sabes que no es rencoroso…dile que es de tu parte- le dije entregándole el chocolate en forma de la armadura de Andrómeda-

Y dónde vas?-me pregunto mientras cogía el dulce-

Voy a la zona de plata y las doce casas, voy a ver si encuentro a los dueños de esto…-le dije mostrándole la canastita donde llevaba los chocolates-

Suerte con eso…-me deseo el fénix y como siempre desapareció.

Ya con eso tenía un ánimo mejor, sabía que ese día había empezado de lo más desagradable…claro, para mí y mi mal humor, pero ahora se convertía en uno mejor…

**N/A: hola, si ya se el día de san Valentín fue hace un siglo…Jajaja…pero estos días, estuve en cama por una intoxicación fuerte…no sabía que le tenía alergia a los mosquitos…T.T…y come estaba en cama, le pedí la compu a mi hermano, que muy amablemente me la presto y bueno comencé a escribir, aunque no pude actualizar hasta que me den de alta…por qué?, simple la clínica, no tiene internet!, si que desgracias para los enfermos…pero bueno, espero este finc sea de su agrado besos y abrazos!**


End file.
